


five times kissed

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Brief Hurt/Comfort, Brief Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: taken from prompt: send me 'five times kissed' for a drabble about five times our muses kissed // source: itisntapityparty (tumblr)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thunderdone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderdone/gifts).



> hey y'all ! i wrote this for my buddy lee because they're like, the best egobang partner anyone could like ever have in any universe ever. i love you lee. here's your gay shit.

_The first time they kissed_ , Brian earned himself twenty dollars from every person in the office. Even though everyone saw it coming from eighty miles away, the moment itself still came as a shock. It was speculated that it would be quick, a heat-of-the-moment kind of thing lead on by the heaps of tension between the two of them. No one really expected the hand holding, or the quiet, whispering voice asking if it was okay. No one was expecting proximity or the gentle touches, nor did they expect Suzy to actually be okay with it. Turns out, Dan had been talking to Suzy for months, learning the few intimate things about Arin that he hadn't yet learned himself. All leading up to the moment in the corner, their exuberant conversation quieting to a whisper, their faces mere inches apart. Dan muttered, _i_ _s this okay?_ and Arin found all breath slowly seeping from his body as he nodded and closed the space between them.

  
         _The second time they kissed_ , Dan had finally worked up the courage to ask Arin on a proper date. He had planned carefully in his head the night's events: pick Arin up at seven-thirty; an eight-fifteen showing of a movie Arin had been dropping hints about wanting to watch; a cheesy, romantic walk in an open park at nine-forty-five. Between then and eleven, when Dan planned on ending the night, they could do whatever. Well, he tried his best to match his plans. Arin ended up getting caught at work for an extra half hour before he could even leave to go home, and then another half hour was dedicated to getting ready. They had missed the movie; Dan was vaguely disappointed. He had wanted to see the look on Arin's face when he handed the man their tickets. This left the walk in the park, which Dan was determined to make the highlight of the night. They walked through the fields and the trees until they came up to a bench in a clearing. There they sat, for a while, before Arin leaned over, clasping Dan's hand in one of his own and cupping the older man's face with his other.  _I'm sorry for ruining our night,_  he had said, quietly, bringing his lips to Dan's with all of the sincerity he had in his body.

  
         _The third time they kissed_ , they had decided to come out on a stream. It wasn't actually their idea, at first; they were planning on doing it at a later date but someone in the room called out that they had been holding hands between the couch cushions and that their sneaky, flirtatious whispers weren't as secret as they had hoped. It was probably Ross. Man, fuck Ross. In an attempt to find an excuse, Dan blubbered out that they were just fucking around, and Arin turned to him quietly.  _Dan,_  he had said, and he looked disappointed. Dan swallowed. He said something dumb, oh God, what did he do?  _Arin,_  he had replied, sounding as if he were fighting off a well of tears in his throat. He didn't mean to upset Arin. He really didn't! He opened his mouth to explain himself, but he was caught off guard as Arin grabbed his hand, kissed his knuckles softly, reassuringly. He had a smile on his face as he whispered,  _can we tell them?_ and Dan matched his smile instantly, nodding. They announced to the stream that they were finally a thing, and just to spite Ross, they made out on the couch. Yeah, fuck you, Ross.

  
         _The fourth time they kissed_ , Dan had scared the living shit out of everyone in the Grump Space. Arin especially. They found him lying on the bean bags in the corner of the office, mumbling unintelligibly to himself about absolutely fucking nothing. At first, everyone figured he was just tired, or fucking around. It wasn't until ten minutes later when Dan sat up and called for Arin across the office and Arin could hear the  _help me_  twisted into his voice, hurting him and stabbing the walls of his throat. Something was wrong. Something was one-hundred percent entirely wrong and Arin didn't know what to fucking do. He found himself crossing the open floor plan in record time and wrapping his arms around Dan's shaking frame, whispering that he was there and everything was going to be okay. It took a moment before Dan could speak, but when he did, Arin was terrified.  _Do you ever feel, like... you're not real? - Dan, what are you talking about? - Like everything you're doing right now is some fucked up fever dream or something, and... - Dan, shit, uh... - ... and that you could like, jump off a building or run in the street and not get hurt. Like you're fucking invincible! - Fuck, Dan, look at me!_ and Dan was quiet for a moment before his emotions caught up to him. He broke, like a dam, burying his face into Arin's shoulder and crying, mumbling _I_ _'m sorry_ and  _I love you_. Arin pressed a firm kiss to Dan's head, rubbing circles into his back with trembling hands. He might not be the sturdiest wall, but he's all that Dan's got right now.

  
         _The fifth time they kissed_ , they were alone in the recording space, Dan straddling Arin's thighs as his lips danced across the younger man's exposed skin. The room was hotter than it had any right to be, and they already had so much pent-up tension. One thing had led to another and eventually their shirts were off and they were wrapped in each other, Arin's litany of curses and Dan's heavy breathing being the only noises bouncing off the padded walls. Their touches were soft, slow, tentative; their words and meanings new experiences that would be remembered for days and weeks and months to come.  _Arin,_ Dan had confessed, pressing his lips close to Arin's ear. _Yeah, Danny?_  Arin let his arms wrap around Dan's skinny waist, pulling them closer.  _I love you.- I love you, too._


End file.
